


Healthy Shit & Gabapentin

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x02, 7x03, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door, Hospitals, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Seizures, season 7, tag to 7x02, tag to 7x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “Hey, hey, it’s okay...it’s okay, Sammy. I’m right here. I’m right here, We’re gonna’ be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You just keep those eyes open for me, alright, geek boy.”Sam’s eyes left him as they traveled to the doors of the ambulance. A few seconds later, Sam’s body went rigid before he slammed down against the gurney.“No, no, no, no, no...” Dean’s eyes widened in panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

"D'n, now!" Sam shouted.

Dragging himself to the hood of one of the old junkers, Dean reached up and grabbed the crane controls. Pushing the release button, Dean watched as the car began to fall from above the salvage yard.

In a matter of seconds, the Leviathan pounced on Sam, swinging the crowbar in it’s hand full force until it made contact with the side of his brother’s head with a sickening crack.

Sam fell back from the monster just as the car crushed it. He dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap a few metres away.

“Sammy!” Dean screamed, crawling his way across to his brother, stomach churning at the amount of blood seeping from a deep wound on the side of Sam’s head. “Shit, shit, shit!” He ripped his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. “Hold on, Sammy!”

* * *

“I need details.” The paramedic stated after they were loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Dean was strapped down by a band across his waist as he lay next to his brother, only a small gap separating the two of them.

“Uh, he’s – he’s deaf. Profoundly deaf.”

“Anything else? Any previous conditions?”

“Yeah, he uh, he had a brain injury when he was sixteen. He seized after he got hurt and his brain didn’t get enough oxygen so now he takes ugh, umm...Gabapentin.”

“So partial seizures?”

“Yeah, partial. He hasn’t had one in a while but with him taking a hit up there I’m worried he’s gonna’.”

“So he administers the drug regularly three times a day?”

“Normally, yeah.”

“Normally?” The paramedic questioned.

“Our Uncle was hospitalised this morning and then this happened so he won’t have taken his afternoon dose. I saw him take his morning one, but it’s coming close for his night one too.” Dean explained, lying through his teeth without a single stumble.

“He doesn’t drink with the tablets, does he?”

“Our Uncle would kill him if he did. No, he just drinks healthy shit, or soda if he has to.”

A light whimper could be heard before a groan.

“He’s gonna’ panic ‘cause his hands are strapped down.” Dean realised before shuffling his arm out of the blanket and reaching across the aisle of the ambulance and softly taking Sam’s hand in his own.

Sam’s eyes flickered open, an expression of confusion on his face before he recognised the touch and turned to Dean, his eyes glazed and pained.

Dean smiled. “Hey, hey, it’s okay...it’s okay, Sammy. I’m right here. I’m right here, We’re gonna’ be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You just keep those eyes open for me, alright, geek boy.”

Sam’s eyes left him as they traveled to the doors of the ambulance. A few seconds later, Sam’s body went rigid before he slammed down against the gurney.

“No, no, no, no, no...” Dean’s eyes widened in panic.

“Shit!” The paramedic quickly grabbed a handful of equipment from one of the drawers. Flicking the small vial of clear liquid that Dean was only too familiar with, the paramedic then inserted the needle before drawing the liquid into the syringe. Ripping open an anti-bacterial wipe he adjusted the blanket wrapped around the younger brother before pulling down the waistband of Sam’s jeans. Wiping the skin, the paramedic then administered the drug straight into Sam’s thigh before readjusting the blanket.

“Still partial, that’s good.”

“How is that good?!”

“Because the head trauma could have added to the damage he has already experienced causing a whole new host of more serious problems, but the fact that your brother is still remaining conscious means that he’s probably been very lucky on this occasion.”

“Because he’s still only partial?”

The paramedic nodded. “That would definitely have been the first thing to change if his condition was more severe.”

Sam continued to seize on the gurney, his head slamming down against the pillow as his jaw opened and closed, his teeth clicking together every few seconds.

Dean stroked his thumb down his little brother’s hand as he refused to let go. He hoped that Sam was finding some reassurance from it.

“We’ll be approaching the hospital in a few minutes, he should be close to the drug kicking in now.”

“Where are we?”

“Sioux Falls General.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “No, no, no, you gotta’ take us somewhere else, anywhere. Please.”

“Yeah, okay, buddy.” The paramedic scoffed.

Dean groaned.

* * *

“People need to stop using your head as target practice, kiddo.” Dean sighed, turned around in his seat as much as he could to look at his little brother in the back of the ambulance Bobby had hotwired during their escape from Sioux Falls General.

“He’ll be fine, Dean. Sam’ll just need some time to recover and then he’ll be back on his feet before you know it.”

Dean’s expression was that of uncertainty and worry.

“I mean; he came back from worse than this all those years ago.” Bobby continued, hoping to offer any hints of reassurance he could to the eldest Winchester.

“He seized in the ambulance, Bobby.”

“Nothing he hasn’t done before. The kid’s had a lot on his plate, I’m not surprised that he forgot that dose.” He paused. “Again though, he’s missed doses before.”

“Yeah and I kicked his ass every time.”

“Your brother is an incredible man, and he got that from you. What he needs right now is level-headed Dean, not a lecture.”

Dean nodded. “I just want him to be okay. I can’t...I can’t do all this brain stuff again, I can’t...”

“You won’t have to. I mean, you told me yourself that the paramedic practically gave you the all clear on the traumatic brain injury front.” Bobby stated. “I glanced at his diagnosis sheet when I was wheeling him outta’ there and they only had him down for a minor head trauma and contusions. They were sending him for an MRI only because it’s standard procedure, especially for someone like Sam who’s had a previous brain injury.”

“Thanks, Dr. Singer.” Dean answered, sarcastically.

Bobby just looked at him.

* * *

After Sam was discharged from County, Bobby had grabbed the keys to Rufus' old cabin and drove the boys out there.

Sam was still in a state between unconsciousness and slumber as he lay across the backseat of the Impala, resting half across Dean's legs as his head was cushioned in his brother's lap.

Arriving at the cabin, Bobby had quickly gone ahead to unlock the door and scope the place out before returning to the car and transferring Sam inside and over to one of the beds.

Dean followed, crutches tucked under his arms as he clumsily walked in.

Bobby pulled his phone out.

"He'll need his afternoon dose."

Dean nodded before grabbing his brother's meds from the duffel and hobbling into the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dean popped the pills before removing the bottle of orange juice from his jacket pocket that he had procured from their visit to the hospital. Clicking open the cap, Dean placed his hand gently on Sam's neck before lightly stroking his jaw. The touch had the desired effect and Sam's mouth opened ever so slightly. Dean slowly poured a small amount of orange juice into his brother's mouth before dropping one pill in too, he then massaged his brother's throat once again until Sam swallowed on reflex. He repeated this twice more until the full dose was consumed.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled, raising his hand up to stroke through Sam's brown hair. "I wish you could hear me right now." He paused. "I hate it when you get hurt. Not just for the obvious reason, but because you must feel so alone in there, and there's nothing I can do to drag you back from that." With his other hand, Dean took Sam's and placed it palm up before gently tracing 'S' and 'My' onto it, Sam's name sign.

Shuffling up the bed so that he was lying down next to his brother, Dean pulled Sam gently across so that he was resting against his chest. Dean then rested his head down on the pillow alongside his little brother's and found himself falling asleep.

* * *

"Awww, what a picture."

Dean moaned before flickering his eyes open.

Bobby was stood by the door with a smug expression.

Dean stuck his finger up at him before rubbing his eyes with the back of his other hand.

"Stop squirming." Came a mumble.

Dean looked down at the bundle of brother wrapped around him and smiled. 'Look who decided to join us'

Sam stuck his finger up at him. 'You take crowbar to head and see how you do'

He smirked. 'No thanks'

'Exactly. Now stop squirming and lie back down, I try sleep'

'You slept for hours'

Sam shrugged.

Not wanting to argue, and feeling like he could easily have a few more hours himself, Dean shuffled back in and readjusted his grip on his little brother with a smile. 'I glad you okay S-my'

His only reply was the sound of his brother's light snores.

"Charming." Dean smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will explore the accident which led to Sam's original brain injury. I just felt that it deserved to have it's own chapter :)


End file.
